The invention relates to anti-theft devices for recreational equipment used while engaged in the sport of skiing, and in particular to devices and methods for securely locking ski poles.
Skiing is today an increasingly popular outdoor sport, and in keeping with the times the equipment, including skis and ski poles, has become ever more sophisticated and expensive. Despite the obvious camaraderie of the sport, theft of skis and ski poles is a real and constant concern of the participants. Relative security for the skis themselves is often provided at a ski lodge, with ski poles sometimes left unprotected adjacent the secured skis. And while resting from skiing on slopes or wooded areas one has to improvise some form of security or simply to leave equipment unprotected.
This concern of preventing theft of skis and ski poles has, of course, been addressed in the past as is evident from U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,275, issued Oct. 12, 1976, in which a carrier for skis and ski poles is disclosed. The carrier contains two mirror image channels 14, 16 (FIG. 1) for carrying the skis. The channels are hingedly connected 66, 68 (FIG. 1), having additionally four semi-circular cut-outs 46,48,62,64 (FIG. 1) for securing two ski poles when the carrier 10 is hinged together. Security for skis and ski poles is provided by a locking bar 12 (FIG. 1) sliding through apertures 20,22 (FIG. 2) in the carrier, the locking bar being secured to a tether 74 at one end, the other end of the tether then being secured by a padlock 88 so as to secure the skis, ski poles, and carrier to a suitable theft proof object. Again, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,983, issued Nov. 15, 1977, a lock for skis and ski poles is described. The lock 10 consists of a pair of clamp elements 18, 18' (FIG. 2) having a recess 20 for receiving a pair of skis. The elements are hingedly connected 64 (FIG. 5), and contain grooves (either 32,34 [FIG. 2], or 68, 70 [FIG. 6]) for securing a pair of ski poles. Means are provided for securing a flexible member 50 (FIG. 4) to said clamp by means of a padlock 48 to secure the clamp, skis, and ski pole to a theft proof object. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,747, issued Apr. 27, 1982, a ski carrier with ski and ski pole locking features is disclosed. In this invention two tong-like body members 10, 11 (FIGS. 3-4) are interconnected at a pivot axis established by a pin 12 (FIG. 1). First and second jaws 15, 17 (FIG. 2) provide an aperture for securing a pair of skis below the pivot axis, while arcuate cavities 20, 22 (FIG. 2) provide the means for simultaneously securing a pair of ski poles. At the base of the ski carrying jaws 15, 17 aligned bores 46-45-47 may be used with a loop 48 (FIG. 1) of flexible cable connected to a detachable locking means (49) so as to secure the carrier, skis, and ski poles to a fixed reference.
While the above noted devices and method provide useful means for securing and transporting skis and ski poles they do not envision the convenience, economy and simplicity of the ski pole anti-theft device of the present invention, providing skiers with a pocket carrying ski pole security system immediately available whenever required.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a ski pole anti-theft device that can be conveniently carried in the pocket of a jacket.
An additional object is to provide an economical, low-cost ski pole anti-theft device.
Still another object is to provide a ski pole anti-theft device that can be put in use simply and quickly when needed.
A further object is to provide a ski pole anti-theft device that works in conjunction with a variety of cable locks.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a ski pole anti-theft device that works in conjunction with a variety of padlocks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ski pole anti-theft device which can be simultaneously employed as a security system for accompanying skis.